Crazy Insane Surprise
by SaiyanLelouchReborn
Summary: An accidental interaction between Kushina and her son, Naruto. Read more to find out. AU. Rated M for matured content.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto picked up the paper from his printer and grabbed his car keys. He passed by his mother, Kushina, who was reading a magazine in the living room.

"Where are you off to?" she asked. She noticed the paper in his hand and recognized it as a Craigslist ad. "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh. It's just uh..." he said, trying to think of a convincing lie. "Someone's giving away a free life-size cardboard cutout of Harrison Ford."

His mother looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "Oh."

"Bye!" he said as he ran out the door.

Kushina went back to reading her magazine, but was interrupted less than a minute later when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said.

"Kushina! It's Mikoto." Mikoto was Kushina's best friend. "The ladies and I are going to a blowjob training class. Wanna come?"

Kushina arched her eyebrow for the second time that night. "What?"

"It's a class where they teach you to give blowjobs! It's Anko's birthday tomorrow and we figured this would be a great early birthday present. It'll just be you, me, Anko, and the hokage, Tsunade."

"I don't know, Mikoto," Kushina said.

"I promise it'll be really fun!" Mikoto said convincingly. "The place is really professional and you don't even have to meet the guy you're blowing. He just sticks his dick through a hole in the wall like a glory hole."

"Wait. We actually have to blow someone? I thought we'd just be deepthroating cucumbers like that scene in Old School."

"Nope. There's an instructor and everything. My boss told me about it. So what do you think?"

"I don't know..."

"We'll pick you up in five minutes! Bye!" Mikoto said, then hung up the phone.

Kushina shrugged, then went into her room to change, wondering what clothes she should wear to a blowjob party.

Naruto parked his car and looked at the building in front of him to check if it was the same address as the one on the Craigslist ad. He stepped out of his car and walked through the doors. The inside of the building looked similar to a dentist office waiting room.

"Hello!" the cheery receptionist greeted him. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh no. I'm not even sure if I'm in the right building. I'm here about a Craigslist ad. I called earlier," Naruto explained.

"Oh, you must be Naruto. Walk down this hall," she said as she pointed down the hall, "and go through the door at the end."

"Alright, thanks," he said as he walked down the hall.

Kushina opened the door.

"You look great!" Mikoto said, giving Kushina a hug.

"Thanks Mikoto. You too," Kushina said, returning the compliment. "Where are the other ladies?"

"They're in the car," Mikoto answered. "Let's go." As they were walking through the yard, Kushina pondered about this class they were going to. She had a lot of experience giving blowjobs. Not that she was a slut or anything, but her ex-husband, Minato Namikaze, loved blowjobs and she gave him several a day. She quickly learned to give great blowjobs and enjoyed giving them almost as much as her ex enjoyed receiving them. However, about a week after she gave birth to Naruto, Minato ran off with another woman.

Naruto walked down the hall past doors labeled "Cunnilingus Class," "Kissing Class," "69ing Class," and various others, until he reached a door labeled "Blowjob Class." He walked inside and was greeted by a woman in a blue blouse and skirt.

"Hello," the woman said, "My name is Shizune. I'm the class instructor."

"I'm Naruto," he said, shaking her hand.

"So here's how this works; I'll be on the other side of this wall with the class. I'll tell you when we're ready, then you stick your dick through that hole," she said while pointing to a hole in the wall. "I'll demonstrate the basics to them and then the first volunteer will go. When you're about to cum, knock on the wall three times. Once you feel like you're finished, you can go pick up your check at the front desk."

"Alright."

"The class should be arriving shortly."

"OK, cool," Naruto said as Shizune left the room. He was looking forward to this. He had only been slightly sexual once, with his ex-girlfriend Sakura, and that turned out to be one of the worst experiences of his life. She was a cute girl, but not very smart. One night she decided to give him a handjob. Unfortunately, it had been right after she had handled a bunch of diced chili peppers and she hadn't thought to wash her hands. Naruto was enjoying it at first, but that enjoyment quickly turned to agony as he felt like his dick was on fire. He tried to run to the bathroom to douse it in water, but unfortunately, the bathroom was on the other side of the house, so he had to run through the living room with his pants around his ankles. He ended up tripping and hit his dick on the corner of a coffee table in front of his mother. Naruto cringed just thinking about it. Anyway, he had to get stitches, and then he found out a week later that Sakura was cheating on him. Needless to say, he decided to take a break from dating for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Kushina followed Mikoto and the other ladies into the building. Mikoto told the receptionist her name and they all sat down to wait. A few minutes later, a woman in a blue blouse and skirt walked in the room.

"If you ladies will follow me, we can start the class," she said, leading them down the hall next to the one she just came from. Shizune introduced herself as they walked and the other ladies introduced themselves as well.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Kushina said, "What exactly is this place?"

"This facility was formed by the I.F.S. Corporation and is for teaching people various ways of pleasuring their partners. As you can see by the names on these doors we're passing, we have a number of different classes to suit each individual's sexual needs," Shizune explained. "Ah, here we are."

Shizune opened the last door for them as they walked inside and sat down in the chairs.

Shizune knocked on the wall with the hole in it. "Alright, we're ready," she said. Naruto took off his pants and positioned his dick and testicles through the hole. Kushina knew that they were going to use real penises, but was still slightly surprised when she saw the one hanging from the hole. Even though it was flaccid, she could tell that it was bigger than her ex's.

"Alright, ladies, I will first demonstrate the proper technique and then you ladies can take turns," Shizune said, getting down on her knees. She grabbed the flaccid dick with her right hand as the women watched intently. "Now, first you want to get the penis erect. You can do this several ways, but what I've found works best is running your tongue along every inch of the shaft, paying special attention to the head." She started licking the underside of Naruto's penis and then moved her tongue around the rest of the shaft. Naruto could feel his penis expanding. Shizune then ran her tongue in circles around the head of his penis, making him fully erect. "Now as you can all see, he is quite hard," Shizune said, running her hand along his shaft.

"That's bigger than my ex's," Anko said.

Naruto almost thought he recognized that voice, but he couldn't quite place it.

"It's bigger than your father's too," Mikoto said jokingly.

Naruto definitely recognized that voice and realized that it was his mother's friends Mikoto and Anko. 'What are they doing here?' he thought.

"To give an actual blowjob, all you have to do is take the penis in your mouth and suck on it while moving your head back and forth along the shaft," Shizune explained. "You can also fondle the balls with your hand or jack him off while you're blowing him."

Kushina stared at the large, erect cock sticking out of the wall. She imagined what it would be like to suck it, but she didn't want to actually do it in front of four other people. Shizune put her mouth around the cock and started sucking while playing with Naruto's balls. Kushina was starting to feel aroused. She looked away and tried to think about something to take her mind off the act going on in front of her. She wondered what Naruto was doing right now, but then shifted her thoughts because she felt wrong thinking about her son at a time like this. Her eyes lingered back on the cock going in and out of Shizune's mouth.

Shizune pulled her face from the dick long enough to say, "Let me demonstrate deepthroating," and then she lunged her face forward, taking the whole length of Naruto's penis down her throat. Tsunade gasped, astounded that Shizune could fit that whole thing in her mouth. Kushina, too, was amazed at such a feat. She had been able to deepthroat her ex husband, but she had never attempted anything as big as the dick in front of her.

Shizune pulled back once again. "It takes a bit of practice to overcome your gag reflex, but once you've mastered the art, it's pretty simple," she said while slowly stroking the saliva-coated cock. "Oh yeah, one thing I forgot to mention is that when he's ready to cum, he'll knock on the wall three times. You can choose to swallow his load or just let it squirt onto the floor. It's your decision." And she went back to sucking and masturbating the penis. The ladies watched silently as Shizune sucked the cock, saliva dripping from it and being smeared by her pumping hand.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He knocked on the wall three times as instructed. The ladies watched as Shizune deepthroated the cock one last time as it erupted and sprayed semen down her throat. His dick kept pulsing and sending load after load into the woman. Once his dick stopped, she pulled her head off it and wiped the saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand (which didn't help much since her hand was already covered in saliva). She looked back at the women who were awe struck and speechless. Shizune smiled at their shocked expressions. "Who wants to go next?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I think the birthday girl should go next," Mikoto said, looking over at Anko.

"I don't know. I'm still kind of nervous," Anko said. "How about you Kushina?"

'Wait a minute,' Naruto thought, 'Did she just say Kushina?'

Kushina looked over at the softening cock and then back at Anko. "Alright," she said "I'll do it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'That sounded just like...' but before he could finish that thought, he felt warm moisture surrounding his penis. His mother was sucking his dick. He was too surprised to think clearly. He knew he should have backed away and ran out of the building, but something told him to stay. He felt his dick start to stiffen as his mother licked the head of his penis.

"Wow," Shizune said, "I didn't expect him to be ready again this fast."

Kushina took as much of her son's dick in her mouth as she could, tasting the saliva Shizune had left on it.

'Is this really happening?' Naruto thought. 'It feels so good, but mom would kill me if she knew it was me.'

Kushina's hand slid up and down the slippery shaft as she sucked on the tip.

'But how's she going to find out?' Naruto reasoned in his mind. 'She has no idea whose dick she's sucking.'

Kushina took her mouth off the cock and pumped it vigorously. She let some saliva pool in her mouth and then let it drip from her mouth to his cock as she continued jacking it off.

Naruto felt slightly disturbed by what he was letting his mother do to him, but it quickly went away as he gave into the arousal he was feeling. It was the best blowjob of his life and he wasn't going to let a little thing like incest stand in his way.

His mother held his dick up so she could suck on his balls. She positioned them into her mouth and started licking and sucking them while her hand continued to masturbate his dick. The other four women were amazed at how good Kushina was at giving blowjobs. There was a noticeable odor in the air from the ladies' moistening pussies, but none of them were as moist as Kushina's. She was really enjoying this. Kushina then took the balls out of her mouth and licked the underside of his dick from the base to the tip. Then she looked down at it and her pumping hand slowed to a stop. The smile suddenly faded from her mouth as she stared at it with wide eyes. The other ladies watched curiously, wondering why she stopped. After a moment, a devilish grin formed on her face and she swallowed as much of the cock as she could. She couldn't quite fit it all down her throat like Shizune, but it was close. She held her head in that position for several seconds, savoring the feeling of the massive cock deep in her throat, before pulling her face from it. She continued sucking and pumping vigorously, but with more speed and passion than before.

Naruto was in blissful ecstasy. It was one of the most unique experiences of his life. He could feel his mother's tongue running all along his stiff cock, soaking it in a layer of thick saliva, as her hand quickened its pace, sliding up and down the slippery rod faster and faster. Naruto felt his imminent orgasm building up fast. He knocked on the wall and prepared to shoot his load.

"Swallow! Swallow! Swallow!" the ladies started chanting to their friend. Kushina lunged forward, taking in as much cock as she could as her son shot warm semen down her throat. She felt his dick pulsating a couple times, then pulled back enough so that the head of his penis was right above the tip of her tongue. He spurt load after load straight into her mouth. He came much more than he did with Shizune. It was overflowing Kushina's mouth and ran down her chin. She gulped down the mouthful of cum as he continued ejaculating.

"Oh my god!" Mikoto exclaimed. All the ladies' mouths were wide open with astonishment. Behind the other ladies, Tsunade was discreetly rubbing her pussy through her pants while Anko was slowly sliding her hips back and forth on her chair.

Kushina swallowed the final mouthful and licked Naruto's cock clean before sitting back down in her chair.

The other ladies just silently stared at her with wide-eyes. Mikoto broke the silence by clapping and the other ladies followed suit.

"Thanks," Kushina said, smiling. She used her fingers to scoop the cum dripping down her chin into her mouth.

"Do you think you'd be able to go again?" Shizune asked the man behind the wall. "Knock once for yes and twice for no."

Naruto knocked twice, figuring he'd need at least twenty minutes to recuperate.

"You can pick up your check at the lobby now, and thank you for your business."

Naruto stuck his hand through the hole, giving her a thumbs up and then left, still confused and excited by what just happened.

"Well, while we wait for his replacement, let's decide who will go next," Shizune said.

Mikoto stood up. "Dibs!"

"No, let me go next please, Mikoto!" Tsunade said.

"Hey!" Anko said "It's my birthday! I should go next!"

"Thanks, guys. That was really fun, but I'm going to go now. There's something I need to do," Kushina said as she left the room. The ladies continued arguing.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how was it?" the cute receptionist asked Naruto.

"It was fantastic," Naruto said, grinning.

"Welp, here's your check." She handed him a check for $20.

"Thanks," Naruto said and then walked out the door, whistling.

He got in his car and was about to put the key in the ignition when a pair of arms grabbed him from behind. "Ah! What the hell?!" he said.

"Relax, it's just me," Kushina said, sitting in the backseat.

Naruto turned around and looked at her, dumbfoundedly. "Wha- you- uh, wha-," he sputtered.

"Shhhh," she said as she pressed her index finger to his lips. "About halfway through, I noticed a scar on the dick I was sucking and it was in the same place that you hit your penis on the coffee table that one time."

"You knew?" Naruto asked, shocked at this revelation.

"At first I was really shocked and even a bit mortified, but then I figured I already went this far, so why not finish? Then I really got into it." She smiled at him. "Now I'm really horny, but I have no one to get me off," she said as she cocked her head and pouted her lips playfully.

Naruto's penis amazingly started to revive itself in his pants.

She looked at him faux-sheepishly and said, "Do you know anyone around here who might be able to-" He leaned forward and kissed her before she could finish her sentence. She closed her eyes and grabbed the back of his head, holding him there. They kissed passionately, lips mashed against each other in electrified physical contact. Kushina opened her mouth, letting her son slip his tongue inside. She met his tongue with hers as they playfully licked each other. They pulled away and Naruto joined his mother in the backseat. They resumed kissing while Kushina unzipped Naruto's pants. She reached her hand into his fly and pulled out his stiffening penis. Naruto started unbuttoning her shirt as she stroked him. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, then he reached into her halfway-unbuttoned shirt and groped her soft breasts as they kissed, teasing her hardening nipples. She broke their kiss and leaned back against the car door, giggling from the sheer absurdity of the situation.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked. She just smiled and looked up at him before motioning with her index finger for him to come closer. He leaned toward her until he was right above her and kissed her neck, slowly working his was toward her nipple. She pushed her hips up and slid her pants and panties down. As Naruto kissed and pinched Kushina's nipples with his lips, he reached his hand down and started rubbing her moist slit. Naruto suddenly shifted his attention and looked up toward the window.

"What is it?" Kushina asked her son.

"I thought I heard someone's voice outside."

"Don't worry about it. No one can see through the windows." She was right. The windows were all fogged up. He shrugged it off and continued rubbing his mother's vulva.

"Mmmmmm," she softly moaned. Then she grabbed his hand from her pussy and brought it closer to her face. She looked at his fingers which were coated with a thick sheen of pussy juice, and then pulled them into her mouth, tasting her own flavorful moisture. She then pulled him closer to her. "I want you to fuck me," she said sensually. He pushed himself closer to her as his dick slipped inside her lubricated pussy. They rocked back and forth rhythmically. She held him tightly against her as he thrust in and out of her tight hole.

"This is much better than a blowjob," he said. "Holy crap this is awesome!"

"Shhhh," she said as she pulled his head toward hers, kissing him softly. His dick slid back and forth inside her pussy, each thrust feeling even better than the last. Naruto knew he was going to cum soon. He sped up his thrusts and kissed his mother deeply. She returned his kisses and then arched her head back.

"Oh gaaaawd..." Kushina moaned as her orgasm started. She bucked her hips as her vagina walls contracted around Naruto's dick. She then grabbed onto his thighs and pulled his waist towards her as much as she could. He moaned as his cock erupted inside her, spurting torrents of cum into his mother's climaxing pussy. Kushina moaned loudly as she gyrated on her son's pulsating member. It only lasted a moment, but to them it felt like an eternity. They started slowing their motions gradually until stopping completely. Kushina looked up at her son who smiled at her.

"You were supposed to knock three times," she said smiling back. He leaned down and kissed her some more before they both fell asleep in each other's arms, his dick still inside her.


	5. Epilogue

The next morning Kushina awoke after her phone made a noise. She pulled it out of her pants pocket, being careful not to wake her son, and looked at the screen. It was a text message from Mikoto.

"hey how r u doin?"

Kushina sent her friend a text saying, "fantastic! how was the rest of the class?"

After a few seconds, she got a reply. "great but not as amazing as wat happend afterwards :) i'll tell u about it l8er"

"cant wait! i've got something to tell u 2" She closed her phone, knowing whatever Mikoto was going to tell her wouldn't even compare to her night.


End file.
